Another Chance
by 7Katara7
Summary: Today was the anniversery of day Aang left Sokka nd Katara to fight the Fire Lord. The day Aang left them forever. The anniversery of the day the Fire Nation won the war. After my reviews I couldn't wait to tell you more so Chapter 9 is up.!
1. Tomorrow's Punishment

Another Chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter One: Tomorrow's punishment

Toady was the anniversary of the time Aang left Sokka and Katara to fight the Fire Lord. The day Aang left them forever. The day the Fire Nation won the war. Katara cried in her hut. Why couldn't she just forget? Why couldn't she go on? Because the Fire Nation enslaved her village in the South Pole. Because every day you wake up you see them, beating you and everyone else. Part of her blamed Aang the other part was hurt because he died. That's how the Fire Lord won the war, right? He was only twelve.

Katara set down the necklace Aang had given her. It's flower wilted, just like her heart. A guard came in and dragged her out. "Time for chores, wretch!" He smiled evilly at her. He pulled her out of the tent. She was crying and being dragged in the snow. The villagers looked at her. She didn't want them to see her like this. She got loose and ran to the laundry spot. She walked inside. She heard **_Crunch_**. She lifted her foot and looked down. It was the necklace. **_How did it get here? I put it away. _**She thought. Katara picked up the Necklace and starred in memory. She smiled slightly and put it on.

She had begun her chores when a little girl walked in. "I have to do chores." She said. Katara smiled. "Join the club." Katara told her. "Hey, Katara, can you tell me a story? One about your adventures with the Avatar?" Katara's smile disappeared. "I could-" Katara began but the guard snatched the little girl away and screamed; "No stories little wretch! You need to work. You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?" He said making fire and holding it up to the little girls face. The little girl wriggled and cried in fear.

Katara stood and took some water. She hadn't bended in months, but she still knew how. She water whipped the hardest whip she could right in the guard's face. "No you won't!" She told him freezing him to the wall. Then more guards walked in. "She's a bender?" They exclaimed thinking they had wiped them all out. They threw fire. She put the little girl in a ice shield and began to fight. **_Katara, look what you have gotten yourself into know. _**She said bending deadly spikes at them. They hit their mark but the soldiers continued.

She blocked and iced them. Then the general stepped in. Katara gasped and then gritted her teeth out of breath. Then she began to fight him. She took one wrong step and twisted as a fire ball hit her chest. She fell to the floor unconscious. Katara moaned as she hit the ground. The general smiled satisfied. Then he broke his guards from the ice. "Put her I her hut, her punishment will be tomorrow." The general told them. From the shadows, eyes watched hoping and wishing he could do something.


	2. Discovery

**I want to thank avatarkataang for this idea of Katara singing about Aang. I hope you don't mind me copying the idea.**

Another Chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Two: Discovery

Katara woke up in the middle of the night in terror. **_The general blasted me and then…_** She thought going over her memories. She walked down by the lake. She couldn't help but think of Aang, his smile, his touch. "Hear me, you gotta be out there. You gotta be somewhere." Katara sang missing Aang all the more. "Where ever you are, I'm waiting. Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep and hope my dreams bring you close to me, are you listening!" Katara cried out getting upset. "Hear me! I'm crying out! I'm ready now!" Katara screamed throwing a rock into the water. "Turning me upside-down! Find me!" Katara yelled. "I'm lost in the crowd! It's getting loud! I need you to see! I am screaming for you! Hear me! Can you hear me!" Katara cried out falling to her knees. Katara walked back to her hut. She wished he had heard somewhere.

Katara woke up the next morning and saw a beautiful flower beside her. Sokka came in. "Good you're awake. Hey where did you get the flower?" Sokka asked. "I don't know, it was there when I woke up." Katara said holding the flower. Sokka smiled. "Probably from Kino. He really likes you." Sokka commented. "Yeah, well I don't like him." Katara said. The person in the shadows sighed in relief. (You getting who it is now?)

Katara sighed. "They are going to punish me for what I did yesterday. Probably an execution." Katara said. Sokka smiled. "Yep. That's why I woke up early. I am going to get you out of here. We are going to the Earth kingdom." He told them. Then a soldier came in. "No, you are not." He said evilly. He grabbed Sokka and Katara and pulled them over to the General's quarters. "Sir, these two were planning on running away." He told him. "Execute them both." The general said. Sokka looked at Katara. She just stood there emotionless. **_She has probably been waiting for this for a long time. _**Sokka thought.

The fire nation a lined up ready to trough all of their fire power at them. "Katara snap out of it! We have to get out of here!" Sokka called out to his sister. She stood there smiling. **_I don't want to die, but maybe I'll meet up with my Mother and, Aang. _**Katara stood there looking down. Sokka wriggled trying to get loose. The general looked at Katara. "Cut the girl's ropes. She's hopeless. She won't run." The general ordered. The soldiers did so. She clenched her fists and then let go in defeat. **_Katara do something! This is your chance! _**A person thought watching from the bushes.

The soldiers put up their fist breathing in deeply ready to blow their fire. Then they did. The fire headed straight for them. The boy in the shadows watched horrified. Then he gritted his teeth and stood in front of Katara and Sokka blowing the fire away. Katara looked up. "Aang!" She exclaimed.


	3. Decisions

Another Chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Three: Decisions

Katara couldn't believe her eyes. The boy that she had dreaded dead came back and saved her and her brother's life. Aang beat everyone up with all the elements which had mastered from their last mission. Then he turned and faced Katara. One look from that kids eyes and all of her memories and hope came flooding back. Katara slumped to her knees unable to take it all in. "Aang!" Sokka exclaimed.

Aang only starred silently at Katara. He held out his hand. Katara looked up at his out starched hand. Her life was a blur right now. "No!" She cried and she stood and stumbled and ran off. So many times had she dreamed of this moment and finally when it came, she couldn't believe it was real, just another tempting day dream. "Don't worry Aang. She'll come around." Sokka told him in a failed attempt to be reassuring. Aang only starred in the direction in which Katara had left.

Aang didn't hear apparently because he took off after her. "Katara! Are you alright?" Aang said as he saw her sitting on a snow covered log. "No, of course I'm not!" Katara cried. "Why?" Aang asked. "Because the boy that was gone so long who we all thought dead is all of the sudden back! You were gone so long and you just expect me to say 'hey Aang, what's up how's life been? You know letting the Fire Nation win the war! We forgive you for ditching us!'" Katara screamed in his face. Aang looked down sadly.

Katara kept going unable to control her rage. "I was just about to get over your death and then all of a sudden you come back asking _me _what's wrong! You were gone for a year! You ditched us to fight the Fire Lord and then he won and you were dead! We waited for you for ages! At the end up the South Pole wondering if hey you won or not. But one day we found out when a fire ball the size of Appa came down and killed Gran Gran! Then they came in and killed all of our benders! I had to hide my power or become executed! And on top of that the person I fell in- well you just left! Died! No goodbye! Just shove, left, dead!" Katara screamed tears running down her face. Aang stood there. He had no idea what he did would cause this many problems. Aang didn't look at her. Katara looked up at him. "And you expect me just to go back to the way it was? We were tortured and killed! The women and children of your tribe were tortured in front of our troops and then they were killed! And you ask if I am okay." Katara finished. Aang stood there in shock. "Were, were you t-tortured?" Aang asked.

Katara turned and lifted up her shirt allowing him to see her back, there were whip marks and burn scars. She put her shirt back down and turned and looked at him. Aang was shaking. He slumped to his knees. "I wasn't t-t-there for y-y-you, or a-any o-o-one else." Aang said choking back tears but some broke through. Katara softened. She had never seen him cry. "No, you weren't." Katara said looking down at him. She then bent down and put her hand on his back trying to comfort him.

"What can I do?" Aang said looking down at his tears that fell into the snow. "What do you mean?" Katara asked. "What can I do to help? With anything?" Aang asked. "You could tell me why you are back." Katara said coldly. "Aang starred at him. "I was wondering if you could go with me, you and Sokka help me save the world again. We and the secrete underground resistance will give each other town their hope and freedom back one by one before taking on the Fire Lord again." Aang replied.

Katara starred coldly. "You fight the Fire Lord? No not again!" Katara said grabbing his hand as water slowly crept up his arm freezing him. Aang looked into her eyes in question. It was cold ice in there as if the old Katara was all washed out. Aang broke the ice and pulled away. "I won't loose this time." Aang said backing up suddenly nervous around her. She looked at him coldly. "How do you know?" Katara asked. "I do still remember what happened last time. Don't expect me to not remember. I won't be pushed on that boat again! I won't be lost!" Katara screamed slumping to her knees in memory. It surrounded her, overwhelmed her. She couldn't take it all in; she looked around as everything turned black.


	4. You destroyed her

Another chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Four: You destroyed her.

Aang picked the unconscious Katara up and carried her back to the village. The people there were cleaning up and attempting to reclaim their lives. Aang walked over to Sokka. "What happened?" Sokka asked. "She just freaked out and then blacked out. Aang responded. "Sokka will you come with me to each town? We will fallow the resistance and take over each town and free them one by one before fighting the Fire Lord?" Aang said prepared to be rejected again.

"If you don't dump us on another boat. If you haven't noticed you really messed up Katara." Sokka responded. "But I will not tolerate for anything like that. Finally! I have been waiting to get out of here!" Sokka exclaimed. Aang starred. "Just like that? You agree?" Aang asked." Yeah, like I said I have been waiting to get out of here." Sokka repeated. "Katara says no." Aang admitted. "Yeah, well she isn't really our Katara anymore. Needles to say and no offence but you destroyed her." Sokka finished. Aang looked down sadly. "I was unaware of the real damage I have caused." Aang said.

"Were you tortured?" Aang asked afraid of what he might hear. "No, I was one of the soldiers having to watch." Sokka said gravely. "How did you live? Katara told me that they were all killed." Aang asked. "I got to be one of the stronger workers. They needed some strong males." Sokka said flexing and then sighed. "Ya know Aang, Katara was really a nice person. The only one she is nice to the kids and me sometimes. She especially likes that girl she defended the other day. Shika, come to think of it, she reminds me a lot of the old Katara." Sokka commented.

Aang sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I was couldn't see you guys get hurt." Aang breathed. "Will she ever be the same?" Aang asked. Sokka looked at him trying to think of something to say but he decided to say what he really thought. "I don't think so." Sokka sighed. Aang looked at her. **_What have I done?_**


	5. Katara is upset because

Another Chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Five: Katara is upset because……..

They took Katara and dumped her on Appa. She lay there still unconscious. "We will have to force her to come." Sokka said. "Take off before she wakes up!" Sokka exclaimed Aang did what he was told feeling terrible. Katara woke up a couple hours later unsure of what had happened and way she had that familiar feeling in her stomach. She sat up happily then looked around. **_I am on Appa? _**Katara asked her self and the she heard "Oh shit! She woke up!" It sounded like Sokka. She turned around. "Oh no!" Katara exclaimed. "No! You idiots! I said I didn't want to!" Katara exclaimed angrily in realization. She got up and looked over the edge.

"Aang! Land him now!" Katara screamed. "Sorry Katara, but this is best for you." Aang said not even daring to look into her eyes again. Sokka tensed, "Please don't kill me." He said. "I am not going to kill you, jerk! I want to! But I won't." Katara told him. Aang sighed, **_Avatar Roku, I need your help. Do you help with broken hearts? _**Aang asked. His eyes turned blue. Sokka took hold of the reigns. "He's going into the Avatar state!" Sokka exclaimed. "Good riddance!" Katara exclaimed but the truth was she was nervous, for Aang that is.

In Aang's vision;

**_Aang, I can't mend them. Why of all reasons do you call me for her? Roku asked. Aang breathed. I believe you already know. Aang responded. Love, such a pity, it's your fault you know. Roku responded. Aang gritted his teeth. I know, I have heard it at least a dozen times now! Aang cried. Roku sighed. You aren't going to feel up to defeating the Fire Lord until this matter is solved, are you? Roku asked. Aang nodded._**

_**Roku sighed again. Find out what she is so upset about and then fix it. Listen I am not so good with the ladies, which is ridiculous considering I have been one at least a billion times. Roku told Aang. That's all I can say, you're on your own. Roku said cutting off their connection. **_

End of his vision

"Awww man!" Aang sighed. "What's wrong?" Sokka asked. "Roku couldn't help me with you know who." Aang said. Katara straitened up. "No Aang we don't know who." Katara growled well aware of whom. Aang sighed. "Katara, why are you so upset?" Aang asked looking ahead. "Aang, I told you why. I don't need to repeat myself." Katara said as if she was normal again. Aang thought back. **_Ok, I ditched her, she was tortured, what? Wait, what was that thing she didn't finish? She said 'and on top of that the person I fell in- you just left!' Aang thought and thought._**

**_In love? With who? Then she said you just left. WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE! She's in love with me? _**Aang cried in realization. Then for the first time in a long time that idiotic signature smile appeared on his face. **_Wait, how am I supposed to fix that? _**Aang's smile disappeared. **_Why can't something be simple for once? _**


	6. The Underground Passage

Another Chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter six: The Underground Passage

Upon landing the kids were all upset, except Aang that is. They packed up and Aang lead them to an underground passage. "This is the way to the Resistance. They are expecting us, so we will need to hurry. It will take a couple days to get there; their hideout is really far down." Aang told them. He opened the passage way and let them in and then closed it behind himself. "Appa, Momo, you guys know the other way in. Appa take Momo there and don't get caught." Aang then said turning to Momo and Appa.

Katara and Sokka waited for Aang to finish. Sokka sighed, "We could have taken another way in?" Sokka asked. Aang shock hiss head, "No, you wouldn't want to. It's where we keep all the animals, in my opinion-" Aang was interrupted, "Who cares about your opinion?" Katara mumbled. Aang hung his head, "It stinks." He finished. **_Katara, you jerk! Why do you have to be so rude? _**The inner Katara asked. **_If he goes away maybe he won't fight the Fire Lord! Then we won't have to let him die. _**Katara growled back.

**_What happened to you? You used to encourage him! You loved him, what the heck is up with you? _**Inner Katara growled. **_That was before he almost died, before he ditched us, before he just left. _**Katara sighed. "Shut up in there, you are not me anymore. That me is gone." Katara said quietly to herself. "Besides you know what happened to us." Katara sighed.

_**Flashback**_

_**"I can't believe he just pushed us on a boat!" Katara screamed when they got to the harbor in the earth town nearest to the South Pole. Katara hadn't stopped crying since them. Sokka moaned, "Yes it happened! Forget it! Forget him! He ditched us, but he had a good reason. Forget it, just let go of the pain." Sokka told her. She moaned. "I can't." **_

_**A man in the shadows moved in. "You want to loose that pain?" He whispered in her ear. "Yes," Katara said making sure Sokka wasn't looking. He was examining a bag. "Well, stop by my store tonight. I have something that will make that all go away." He said. She nodded. **_

_**That night she snuck out and went to the store her said was there. He smiled evilly as she entered. "Here you go." He said handing her a bottle with black and red liquid. She starred at it fascinated. "And this will…?" She asked. "Will give you split personalities. One of pain and sorrow, the other is you before this boy left you." He lied. It really trapped her real self and let her sorrow and pain take over her. He smiled, "Drink it." He smiled through his broken teeth and bleeding gums. **_

**_She took it and it stung as it slipped down her throat. After she drunk it her throat burned and her heart throbbed a billion times worst. Sokka busted in. "Get away from my sister!" He cried, the guards came in, they were Earth Kingdom. "Oh, you. You are the one terrorizing our soldiers." They said. "We finally caught you, now you will pay for all of the soldier's weird behaviors. It's kept them from fighting. Did you know that? You knew that, didn't you?" The soldiers said stepping towards them. _**

**_"Now men, I have a good explanation!" He cried as they crushed him with rocks. "Thank you for helping find him. We have been looking for him." That's all she heard before passing out due to the potions effect. _**

_**End of Flashback**_

**_"_**I was an idiot for doing such things." Katara sighed. The real Katara was stuck in a cage, **_so you just want to stay that way? _**She asked. Katara stopped walking "There is no other way you insolent, heart broken slave."


	7. Sokka tells Aang

Another Chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Seven: Sokka tells Aang

"Hey are you coming?" Sokka asked. "Shut up, I don't care if you go on ahead." Katara smirked. Sokka sighed. **_I hate that idiot for what he did to her. _**Sokka said also remembering what had happened. They finally reached the halfway point. "Ok, we can rest here." Aang said. Sokka sighed, "Alright." He muttered. It was late that night when Katara finally fell asleep. "Sokka, what is wrong with Katara?" Aang asked Sokka. He sighed.

He pocked at the fire with his boomerang and started. "After we reached a the spot where the boat dropped us off,"

_**Flashback**_

**_I was looking at bag when Katara pulled me into a hotel and we checked in. She had been so sad lately. So I decided leaving her alone would be best. We got two separate rooms. Late at night I woke up to hear a door close. I went to Katara's room but she wasn't there. I went outside and saw her walking into some store. _**

**_I slowly walked over to it curious as to what she was doing in there. I walked in and saw her drinking something weird looking. She dropped it. I saw a man walk over to her. "Get away from my sister!" I yelled at him. The Earth Kingdom guards must have heard it because. They came in and killed him, but they said he had been terrifying their troops or something. I picked up Katara because she had passed out. I brought her to the healing rooms. They said they couldn't fix her. But they said it was the same case over and over._**

**_I looked around the room and there were tons of soldiers lying in bed looking like Katara, like they do nothing but cry. So I asked them what happened. "No one knows exactly what was in that man's potion but we do know that he used it and it worked. It is supposed to trap your inner personality and let your sorrow and pain take over. That is what happened to your sister I am afraid. We can't fix it." The lead healer told me. Soon after we went back to the North Pole and she was just different._**

_**End of Flashback**_

****"Her eyes, they are creepy. An icy blue, I can tell you saw them. You never look at her. The nest thing to do is encourage her; I don't know how to fix it." Sokka finished. Aang sighed. "Wow, I serenely made a bad decision." Aang said. Sokka chuckled, "You sure did."

The next day they all woke up and tried to help out Katara with anything. She only rejected them and hit them. **_Can you show some sort of compassion? _**Katara asked herself. "Nope." She replied.


	8. The Resistance

Another Chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Eight: The Resistance

When they finally reached their destination they saw so many people working and building. **_Wow! _**Inner Katara exclaimed. "Big deal." Katara moaned. "This is it!" Aang said smiling. Sokka didn't have words to say but "T-that's i-it!" He cried in surprise. "Yep. Do you like it Katara?" Aang asked her. **_Say it's great! Say what you feel! Wait no don't do that! _**"I think it's just some stupid hole in the ground." Katara replied. Aang sighed.

Sokka rolled his eyes. Then Aang led them down to the leader. "Sir Sheikeh," Aang said.

"Avatar Aang," He replied. "So this is the Sokka you were talking about?" Sheikeh asked. "Yeah." Aang replied. "Your right, he does look slow minded, strong but slow minded." Sheikeh said. Sokka was unsure what to think. "This is Katara?" He asked. Aang nodded not looking at her. He looked into her eyes. It sent shivers down his spine. "You said her eyes were amazing, they kind of creeps me out." Sheikeh said. "Ha-ha! Sheikeh, you're a kidder!" Aang said like he was saying "Don't say that," Sheikeh caught on. "Oh, yeah, just kidding!" He said smiling fake and then turned away as fast as he could. "Whatever." She sighed

"You said she was nice!" Sheikeh said to Aang as soon as she walked away. "Something is wrong with her, right now." Aang said sadly. "You're telling me." Sheikeh said pointing to her. Sheikeh then smiled and turned. "You're welcome to our humble underground home!" Sheikeh smiled at Katara with his eyes closed. Aang sighed. **_What did I do to Katara?_**

Katara walked over to the counter. "Hey, where can I find a river?" She asked the lady. "There's a stream by the exit." The lady said trying to pull away from her icy gaze. Katara walked over to the stream. "There, here's your break." Katara said. **_Thanks it sad how the only way I can be is by water bending. _**Inner Katara sighed. The she took over and bended the water. "It's so nice to water bend again!" She exclaimed.

Sokka spun and looked at her. "Katara, are you okay?" he asked. Aang looked around, "Is she normal?" He asked. Katara just kept bending trying to drown them out, if she stopped bending she would be put back in the cage and the sorrow and pain would overwhelm her again. Aang grasped her hand and pulled her away from her bending. **_No! _**She cried going back into her cage. Aang looked into her eyes right before she was put away again. He smiled but it disappeared as soon as her eyes went back to its weird state. Aang looked away. "How come you're only normal when you bend?" He asked letting go of her hand.

"I'm really starting to hate you, besides who cares?" Katara said rudely. "I do." Aang said walking away sadly again. That night Katara walked up to the surface the easy way. Or so she thought. "Ewww! Aang was right this place does stink!" Katara plugged her nose as she walked through the animal's way in, and then came out of the whole and out to the surface.

She walked around. She wandered off to the lake above ground. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around to find a Fire nation soldier. "Get away!" She cried letting the real Katara to take over her body. "It sucks how you're the only one that can bend!" She said as she was taken over. Katara took over and bended water at him. "Where is the hideout!" He cried as more surrounded her. She through them into the lake and washed them away. She froze some. One hit her with a fire ball and she was sent flying. She cried out, "Aang!"

Down below Aang was petting Appa like he did every night when he heard his name being called. "Katara!" He yelled looking for her. He ran up to the surface and saw a boat with a fighting water bender on the deck being lead down below. "Katara!" He shouted. He attempted to fallow her but the ship was lost in the mist. He looked around. He ran back down to Sokka and woke him up. "They took her! They took her!" Aang said franticly pulling him out of bed. "Who gave who a cow?" H e asked still sleepy. "Fire Nation soldiers took Katara!" Aang cried desperately. "So what's this have to do with cow?" Sokka asked.

Aang pulled Sokka close to him. "The Fire Nation took Katara." Aang said slowly allowing Sokka to catch up. "Oh, well let's get her back!" He said snapping back to reality. They jumped on Appa and shoved off.

Muhahahhaha! I have added more! I have added a cliff hanger for the first time! Yay moi!Muhahaha! I finally got tried cliff hangers! So right back at ya! Nothing personal.


	9. Rescueing Katara

Another Chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Nine: Rescuing Katara

Aang steered Appa to where he last saw the boat. When they finally caught they had stopped on an island and Katara was immediately taken to the jail. "Let me go!" Katara screamed still bending water to stay in control.

She bended water and hit the man that held the keys. She kept water whipping him. "Give the keys!" She told him. "Ow! No! Ow! Never! Ow!" He kept yelling. She gritted her teeth and focused. It was hard when she hadn't really water bended in a year. She kept trying to stay in control by bending the water in many different ways.

Aang landed Appa. Him and Sokka jumped off and snuck into the building that she was taken to. They snuck in and saw her bending water in an attempt to sneak away the keys. The water turned to ice. The man saw and grabbed the ice and pulled it hard. She was also holding onto it and she was thrust forward. Her head hit the bars really hard.

"Ow! You jerk! Big fat jerk!" She screamed at him trying to bend again keeping in control. The guy's fat was overlapping and drooping down to the floor. "I am not fat!" He denied. She rolled her eyes and decided to keep it cool. She bended water around her. "So, your wife left?" She asked. He looked at her and then at the picture on his desk. "Yes!" He cried and then he fell on his desk in tears. His fat fallowed after, she watched as it rippled when it hit the desk. She turned over and puked still trying to bend.

They watched also horrified. "Alright let's go!" Aang said moving in. "Wait! This doesn't feel right." Sokka said fallowing Aang. Then all of a sudden ten Fire Benders jumped surrounding them. "Aang? Sokka? You guys came to rescue me?" She asked. "Yeah, but this isn't what we had in mind." Sokka said as the benders moved in. Aang blew them away with wind and then froze them down with water. "Yeah! Aang you go!" Katara called from inside the iron bars.

They got her out. She looked at them sheepishly still bending. "Sorry I was such a jerk, can you guys forgive me?" She asked. They smiled, "yeah" They agreed. She smiled, "Great. By the way the only way I can stay in control is if I bend." She explained. They nodded. She hugged them both but snuck in a kiss on the cheek for Aang. He smiled happily. Sokka was unaware. She blushed.

Aang still was standing there smiling all goofy like. Katara pulled away. "By the way, anything I say when I am not bending, don't listen to it. I don't really mean, I am probably thinking the opposite really." She told them. "Ok, I can't hold up bending anymore." She said. "I'm gonna go. Now."

"Wait one question," Aang asked. "What about when you said 'I'm really starting to hate you' to me. Opposite for that too?" Aang asked trying to catch her words. "Before Katara passed out and let the sorrowful Katara take over she smiled, "Maybe,"


	10. Cured

Another Chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter 10: Cured

Sorrowful Katara awoke. _Shoot! I am still alive! _She growled. The real Katara rolled her eyes. "Ya know, things would go much better if you just help Aang." Katara told herself. "No, if we cause trouble he will give up and we won't loose him." Sorrowful Katara said evilly. "Ok, Golem. Then what am I Sméagol?" Katara asked referring to the Lord of the Rings. She sighed. "Shut up twit!" She growled at herself. Katara looked around. Everything looked dark, just black and white there weren't any reasons for her to be alive right now. This is how she felt.

Katara moaned "Will you stop pouting? Let's check on Aang and Sokka." The real Katara told her. Sorrowful Katara pouted again. "Why? They can take care of themselves." Sorrowful Katara groaned unhappy. She stood up and went anyway. Sokka was sprawled out on the growled. She glanced at Aang who sleepily rolled in his sleep. Sorrowful Katara kicked the fire. "I hate fire, you remember what it does. What it kills. I used to be happy but I hate everything." Sorrowful Katara sighed. "You have issues." The real Katara breathed. "May I suggest a canceller?" She giggled. Sorrowful Katara wished she could hit herself, but it would hurt.

Real Katara moaned, "Can you bend?" She asked. "No, you cause so much trouble when I do." Sorrowful Katara said kicking a rock. Real Katara moaned. Sorrowful Katara walked over to Aang. He woke up to catch Katara staring at him. "Hi," He said rubbing his eyes. He sat up. She sat down next to him. "Can I talk to the real Katara?" He asked. Sorrowful Katara glared. "No, she's annoying to me." Sorrowful Katara told him. He sighed. "Katara I know you can hear me. Can't you just break through the spell?" Aang asked. "No, you idiot she can't. The bars wich trap her are like Irion to her." Sorrowful Katara responded.

He smiled. "C'mon Katara, I believe in you. I want to talk to you. This one is so boring." He said still smiling. Real Katara giggled. Sorrowful Katara twitched. "C'mon! Show this weirdo up!" He chuckled. Sorrowful Katara started to shake. _Maybe if I make her laugh on the inside she can get loose. After all the bond of the spell are just made up of hatred, envy and sadness. If I make her feel the opposite of that maybe she will break the bonds. _Aang thought it out. "Katara remember when those old ladies tried to kiss Sokka?" Aang said recalling distant memories. Inside Katara giggled more. _Sadness, check. _Aang said checking off his list. "Katara, you have everything to be lucky. You have a caring brother, a best friend, and you get to see all the places no one else does! There's no need to be envious." Aang continued. Real Katara thought it over. "He's right. I am very lucky." Real Katara spoke through Sorrowful Katara's mouth.

"What is going on!" Sorrowful Katara gasped as the woven spell broke thread by thread. _Envy, check. _Aang smiled. He moved closer to her. She looked at him. Her eyes were turning from black to a light blue. Coldness went down her spine as he came closer and then it was replaced with sheer warmth as his lips graced hers. Sorrowful Katara's pale hands contained color. Then Katara took over and kissed Aang back. He smiled. _Score! Whoa! _Aang said as blue lights danced around her body.

_I kissed her that shows love. If Sokka wakes up then he will be overprotective. That's family love, which is the opposite of Hatred. _Aang said thinking. He used air to hit Sokka who woke up and rubbed his head where he was hit. Then he opened his eyes and saw them. He gritted his teeth as he realized that they were kissing. He grabbed Aang's color and pulled him back. Katara opened her eyes.

"I'm me! I am not bending either!" She gasped in realization that she was cured. "If I can get back, you will die!" Sorrowful Katara screamed in her head. Katara felt herself feeling happy, lucky and in love. "Get lost." Katara told her as she crushed Sorrowful Katara in her head. She shattered and was no more. Katara opened her eyes and watched Sokka tackle Aang. She jumped up with glee and tacked Sokka with a big hug. He fell back in surprised and then looked down at his cured sister that clung to him. She cried happily. "I'm free! After a whole year I am finally free!" Katara said as Sokka held his sister in his arms also very happy to see his sister back.

Sokka took a step back. "So how did you fix her?" He asked Aang. "Well," Aang said beginning to explain. "I just thought of what wakes the spell's cage, Hatred, envy and sadness. Katara was only in there because she felt these things, the spell just strengthened it and made Katara's metal self trapped and brining in her hate, envy and sadness. Then the spell made someone out of it and that occupied Katara's physical self. I thought that if I do the opposite she will feel better. So I convinced her that she was lucky, happy and in love." He said saying the last part really fast. "And then the spell broke." Aang finished.

Sokka's jaw dropped. "How did you know? You figured it out all by yourself?" Sokka gasped. Katara nodded impressed. Then Aang's eyes turned a glowing blue. They stared as Aang turned to Roku. "I'm sorry to step in like this but I can't let Aang take all the credit. Last night, I gave him the answers in his dream. He just thought of how." Roku sighed, letting Aang take over. He came back and fell over. Aang then sat up and smiled sheepishly. "I was gonna tell you."


	11. Saving City Woe Assai

Another Chance

By: 7Katara7

Chapter Eleven: Saving City Woe Assai

Sheikeh was waiting for Aang and his friends in the entrance of the animal whole. "I am sorry, but we need to get to the base fast. We will need to take the animal way, prepare to plug your noses!" He exclaimed. Katara walked up to him. "Wait! Sir, before we go in. I want to apologize for my behavior before. I was under a spell." She explained. She nodded. "Finally I get to meet the real Katara, the one I have heard so much about!"

Sokka stood up straight. "So have you heard about Sokka?" He smiled flexing his muscles. "Who?" Sheikeh asked. Sokka slumped. Katara giggled. Aang smiled. Sheikeh broke silence. "Aang and company we need your help to save the city called Woe Assai." Aang nodded. "Let's go!" He said getting ready to fight. "No! No! Silly, we will attack at night its just morning! It would be much too obvious!" He told Aang. "For now we can enjoy ourselves." He said taking out his fold out chair and relaxing.

Aang sighed. Katara went back down to the stream. "If I am gonna be any use to anybody I need to catch up on my bending." She said. She spun and let water fallow her arms. She asked a guard to come to her. "Stand there, okay" She sad. He nodded she concentrated and made him wave, using the water flowing in his body she made him dance. He gasped. "An amazing ability Mighty Katara! But please, not on me." He said as she released him. "Sorry," She smiled. He walked off.

Aang come here. "One sec!" He said walking over to her. She focused and lifted him up and pulled him toward her. She set him down lightly and smiled. "Cool, huh?" She said setting her hands on her hips and smiled. Aang beamed. "Are you going to fight tonight?" He asked. Katara nodded. Then suddenly she got this look on her face. She pulled him closer. "You are NOT going to through on a stupid boat either!" She said angrily. Aang knew the sorrowful Katara was gone but the feeling he had created would forever be in her. He sighed. "No, don't worry I will never do that again." He said reassuring. Katara let him go. "Okay," She said tears forming in her eyes.

Aang pulled her close into a comforting hug. He smiled, "I won't ever do that again." Aang smiled. Katara nodded. Sokka came in. "So, am I interrupting something?" He asked. They let go of each other and blushed. "No, why?" Katara said trying to cover up. "Please, I know you guys are in love. At least, try not to make it obvious." Sokka sighed walking off. They just stood their blushing.


End file.
